Enar's Vacation
Enar's Vacation is, or will be, the first novel set in the Odd Lands setting. The story is simple and the focus is more on characters, emotions and settings than on plot and intrigue. The main purpose of this part of the project is to get started on a larger story, to see what it's like and to learn from it. Scenes will be published here as they are written. They will not have been proofread by anyone but me and any feedback is welcome, even if it's just about errors in spelling and grammar. I'm estimating there will be roughly fifty scenes as that's what I've planned for so far. However, knowing myself there will probably be more. The goal is to add on average one scene a week. Synopsis To avoid setting any kind of false expectations I'm outlining the story here. The concept is simple: boy meets girl. There will be no exciting action scenes, no fantastic monsters and no extraordinary displays of magic. It's meant to be a simple story, about Enar, who goes on vacation and about the places he sees and the people he meets. Comments and Feedback All pages on the wiki have comments enabled. There's no need to log in or to get an account to make a comment on a page. You can be completely anonymous if you want to (your IP will show though). However, if you do decide to leave a note, please add some kind of signature at the end of it. That way I'll be able to tell comments from different people apart. Full chapter Downloads As full chapters get completed they will be made available as individual downloads. *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 *Chapter 5 All files are in .mobi format and can be read using the Amazon Kindle. Enar's Vacation Chapter 1 The complete first chapter (scenes one to four) can now be downloaded as a separate file for use on eReaders and similar. This file will only be updated if there is a significant change to the story - and once the story is complete. For the most up to date version, check the pages of the respective scenes. Last version published 2013/06/05 - MOBI (Kindle), PDF. Day 1 Traveling through the countryside, by train and by horse-drawn cart. Day 1 - Scene 1 Where we are first introduced to Enar. - Published 2013/05/15 *''2013/05/20 ''- Spelling and grammar changes based on comments. - Content clarifications, also based on comments. *''2013/05/25'' - Added a character description. Day 1 - Scene 2 Where Enar arrives in the East Hemsfil Anetacht and meets Hasse.'' - Published 2013/05/15'' *''2013/05/18'' - Removed the last third and replaced it with Day 1 - Scene 2 - Part 2 *''2013/05/26'' - Spelling and grammar corrections based on comments. Day 1 - Scene 2 - Part 2 Where Enar and two othe tourists rides a horse and cart and learn about the Green Man. - Published 2013/05/18 *''2013/05/22 - Minor content change to accomodate for the setting in the next scene. *''2013/06/05 - Various content and grammar/spelling changes. Day 1 - Scene 3 Where our friends arrive in Grums and Enar gets to bring water to the horse. - Published 2013/05/23 *''2013/05/27'' - Minor spelling corrections Day 1 - Scene 4 A ride throught forested hills. - Published 2013/05/30 Chapter 2 The complete second chapter is now available for download. Last version published 2013/06/14 - MOBI (Kindle), PDF. Day 1 - Scene 5 Arriving in Hyardum and meeting the hosts. - Published 2013/06/05 Day 1 - Scene 5 - Part 2 Walking up a hill is hard work. - Published 2013/06/06 Day 1 - Scene 6 In which Enar contemplates the difficulties of showering without running water. - Published 2013/06/07 *''2013/06/27 ''- Spelling corrections based on reader feedback. Day 1 - Scene 7 Dinner with the host family. - Published 2013/06/14 *''2013/06/15 -'' Minor word-flow changes. *''2013/06/24'' - Conversation flow adjusted based on feedback from Mythic Scribes forums. Day 1 - Scene 7 - Part 2 Dinner with the host family. - Published 2013/06/14 Chapter 3 The complete third chapter is now available for download. Last version published 2013/11/21 - MOBI (Kindle) Day 2 Day 2 - Scene 0 Waking up in a strange new bad. - Published 2013/06/21 Day 2 - Scene 1 The mysteries of breakfast in an unfamiliar kitchen. - Published 2013/06/21 *''2013/06/28 - Minor change to set up for next scene. Day 2 - Scene 2 Breaking the fast with family. Talk of "strange things" and of plans for the days to come. - ''Published 2013/06/28 *''2013/06/30'' - Edits for clarification based on reader feedback. Conversation Plan. - This is the outline of the conversation I did before writing the scene. Day 2 - Scene 3 Walking to Hyardum *''2013/09/10'' - Minor adjustments Day 2 - Scene 3 - Part 2 Passing the crossroads, *''2013/09/10'' - Minor adjustments Day 2 - Scene 3 - Part 3 Looking at the inn. *''2013/09/10'' - Minor adjustments Day 2 - Scene 3 - Part 4 Wandering in the forest. *''2013/09/10'' - Minor adjustments Day 2 - Scene 3 - Part 5 Enjoying a pleasant view. *''2013/08/11'' - Content changes based on feedback from Mythic Scribes forum thread . *''2013/09/10'' - More changes based on feedback mentioned above. Chapter 4 The complete fourth chapter is now available for download. Last version published 2013/11/21 - MOBI (Kindle) Day 2 - Scene 4 Having a drink in the sun outside the inn. Day 2 - Scene 4 - Part 2 The meal arrives, but so does someone else. Day 2 - Scene 5 Walking from the table and out into the field, to the shade under the trees. Day 2 - Scene 5 - Part 2 About music and dreams and a beautiful woman. Chapter 5 The complete fifth chapter is now available for download. Last version published 2013/11/21 - MOBI (Kindle) Day 2 - Interlude A All the nothing that happens while you sleep the afternoon away. Day 2 - Scene 6 Time to wake up and go home. Day 2 - Scene 7 A quiet chat outside the burrow at the end of the day. Notes, Script, Outlines This is where all the notes from the planning of the story goes. Note: all pages linked below contain spoilers of some sort. Original Script This is the first outline that was written for the story. It contains the chain of events from start to end as well as the names of all characters and places that were thought of at the time along with short descriptions. Amanda - Characterisation When I started on the second outline I decided that I should develop Amanda into a fully fleshed out character before I put her in the story. Below is a list of the short stories written about Amanda to help me get a better grip on who she is. Driving Home Alone This short takes place as Amanda drives back to Storvak after just having met Enar at Old Hill. Help Needed This short takes place after the events of Enar's Vacation, perhaps a few months or so into the future. Amanda Goes Dancing The is a series of shorts about Amanda at a rave party in the a forest somewhere outside her hometown. I've previously noted that she lives in Got, but this might change depending on how this pans out. Sailing With Thunder This short features Amanda and Neta on a cruise aboard a luxury airship. It's written as an entry ina challenge on the Mythic Scribes forums. Download Sailing With Thunder for Kindle here. For anyone curious or interested in seeing how the story changed as I planned it, the story's outline can be found here.